As is well known and understood, one of the major problems in the desktop computer industry today revolves around the copying of computer programs from an original purchase. That is, it is very well known that after a person might purchase a computer program, he then shares it with his friends by simply copying that program onto a second recording medium for use by his colleagues. In this manner, the initial cost of the program can be shared amongst ultimate users, and the result is a significant loss in revenue to the software developer. With the most common type of recording medium being a standard floppy disk, the present day techniques of copying are very easily accomplished using either a "two-disk" drive machine, or even a single disk drive machine after the program to be copied is stored in the computer memory.
As is also well known and understood, attempts at correcting this problem have revolved around proposals to prevent the copying of the program, or at the very least, to make copying extremely difficult. However, even such techniques as are available have been shown to be not "fool-proof", and that a reasonably good systems programmer can continue to write a program to enable his hardware to copy the developed program originally purchased by his compatriots.